chronicles_of_etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Lloyd
Info Lloyd is the lead vocalist in the most popular metal band of the world, Darkness of the Earth, even though he is quite young. He is usually seclusive, due to his drug addiction. Lloyd has been "blessed" with a form a Schizophenia that no one but him knows he has it. The reason I say "blessed", is because he has harnessed the disability into a powerful music writing tool. He can literally hear the guitar and vocals in his head. Due to this, he is sometimes seen playing air guitar, like there was one infront of him, and singing at a low volume to the music in his head. As a young child, about six, he learned to play the Electric Guitar and sing. He made covers at that age of popular songs. Lloyd then posted the video on a very widely used video sharing website. Since then, the world raved about him. Both of his parents were diagnosed terminal with a disease five years later. No one really knew what disease, but about one week later, they both died. Leaving him alone at the age of eleven. Distant family members were fighting over who should take him for awhile. Four years he went without a home, living in an orphanage. A year after he was in the orphanage, he was introduced to Cocaine. He found that Coke made him happy and that it helped him cope with the loss of his parents. He struck a deal with the dealer near his orphanage that gets him drugs for free. He would often be in the bathroom snorting, or injecting it. It has become a deep addiction and happiness for him, and he has no desire to stop any time soon. Due to his addiction to Cocaine, he became more seclusive, a shudden even. His care-takers noticed this and questioned him. He denied any drug accusations. The orphanage nurses then made him go outside around town, trying to make friends. And friends he found, he met some fellow people who love music, and are fairly good playing it. At the age of fifteen, he made a band. Darkness of the Earth, on it's first show, sold out. Very shortly after, he got a record deal. Shortly after that, he was on tour. He is known for his ability to create unique, good sounding voices. He has the widest vocal range that the human body can do, though he doesn't normally use the low range.. He always uses his mid or high range with his screams, and singing. He has been known to match the higher range female vocalist many times before. His guitar playing is slightly above average, but he is the lead guitarist anyways. When he became rich, he didn't know what to spend his money on. So he made plenty of donations to orphanages around the world. People loved him for that. At this time, he was still kind of a shudden. He would lock himself into his personal tour bus, and make songs. He has no -real- friends after awhile. His band members became interested for the money, and pretty much stay away from Lloyd when they can, due to his sudden outbursts at times. They know he's on some kind of drug, but they don't talk about it, not even to eachother. He had many scars in the fold of his arm. Some were cuts, due to breaking needles. Most were the needle puncture itself. He is only ever seen wearing hoodies or long-sleeve shirts, due to this. Lloyd has been trying to get out a little more lately, but has been mostly unsuccessful past his door. By this time, he is beginning to regret starting cocaine, and wishes he could quit it. But he knows that the addiction is deep, and there is nothing stopping him from doing it. He also knows that if he goes to rehabilitation, the world would know of his addiction, and judge him for it, and even begin to hate him for it. So he is having an internal battle on what to do with it. Lloyd wants the cocaine, but he knows it's harmful for his life as a star, and life in general. Since he hit puberty.. and possibly earlier.. he has been a player, believe it or not, dating girls and tossing them aside when he got bored of them. He is really hoping to change that when he hits eighteen. He wants to someday find someone and stay with her for the rest of his life. But for now, it's all for fun, even though he has chosen to stay a virgin for awhile. This brings me to the next part. Lloyd went to tour near Anaheim, California, and as usual, blowing minds on stage. After the show was done, he saw a cute girl. At first, he didn't think much of it, being the seclusive person he is, he lets the girls come to him. The girl walked over to him and asked for an autograph, even though he very rarely gives autographs without it costing hundreds of dollars. He gave her an autograph for free and started talking to her, which is very unusual for him. Apparently she was very heavy into video games. The girl was about to leave before he asked her name. Katie. Then he asked what video game she plays, and she said something about Chronicles of Etheria. Something he had never heard of... So he gave her his public contact information (fan email) and said to make sure that she adds her name into the letter, explaining that he asked her these things. A few days passed, when he saw an email from Katie! They chatted for awhile on email, and she went back to telling him about the game. She said it is going to be released soon, and that he should give it a shot. He agreed, though cursing himself. Somehow, the tour dates are ending a few days before the game release. He decided to take his personal tour bus there to where he can possibly hang out with her for awhile, wether it's on a video game, or real life. Soon after his finishing email to Katie, he did some cocaine. It seemed like a normal high, before it hit hard.. An overdose.. He had only one other in his life, which was a horrible experience. He almost died that night.. Alone in his tour bus, with no one to help him. Lloyd woke up a few days later, his eyes almost like cherries. When he noticed what day it was on his cellphone, he paniced. Lloyd rushed to put new clothes on, and immediately left to meet with Katie. He was probobly going to be late. He showed up in a back alley with his horribly expensive car, left it, threw on his Affliction hoodie that hides most of his face, and went to meet Katie--------- To Be Continued Basic Information Name: Nathan Lloyd Age: 17 Hometown: No perminate home. On tour. Temporary home in Anaheim, California. Height: 6'2 Eye Color: Blue Naturally Red tattoo'd Hair Color: Dark Brown Naturally Jet Black Dyed Personality Lloyd is very secluded, though headstrong around friends. At first he is kind, shy even, but when he warms up to someone, he tends to become a little bit of a jerk to other people that he doesn't know. He thinks he is the best at what he does, due to many believing he is. When Lloyd is high on cocaine, he becomes stressed easily. He tends to have sudden outbursts. Also when high, he tends to become paranoid. He holds his hand to his mouth and tends to look over his shoulder a lot. Another thing, is that he is restless, and energized. He is happy when he's on coke, for he has been battling depression since his parents died. When off cocaine, he seems sad, and almost suicidal. He doesn't know how to deal with his depression without cocaine. Without coke, he feels like nothing, and he hasn't felt any kind of withdrawl in many years, due to him doing it all of the time.